


A little Practice Time

by Sphere_Kagamine



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, Swords & Fencing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphere_Kagamine/pseuds/Sphere_Kagamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne thought that a little fencing practice might help them let out some steam.  One thing led to another and well...</p>
<p>Things escalated quickly from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little Practice Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).



> I'm not good with summaries but it got good feedback on Tumblr so...
> 
> Warning: My first straight pair smut.

“This is a bit extreme.” Jaime said with a hint of amusement in his tone. He was on his back on the padded floors of the fencing club’s practice room; his sword laying inches from his grasp and Brienne’s own sword hovering precariously over his neck, her foot planted firmly on his chest.

“It’s like you actually want to kill me.” He added when the blond girl made no move to release Jamie from his position. Instead, Brienne gave Jamie a dangerous looking smirk; her surprisingly pretty blue eyes flashing in the low light.

“That’s a little over dramatic, Captain Lannister. Maim you a little bit, maybe but never kill you…. Well at least not yet anyway.” The female fencer said, pushing a lock of hair back behind her ear. Jamie couldn’t help but watch, his expression curious. Recently Brienne had started to grow out her hair. She no longer wore it in that garishly short boy cut. Now, her straw colored locks reached her shoulders, curling slightly in a way that managed to soften her predominantly masculine features. She looked almost pretty.

‘What the hell?’ the blond male thought, his outward appearance still retaining that cool look as Brienne gave him her hand in order to help pull him up to his feet. Without even really thinking about it Jamie grabbed Brienne’s hand but instead of heaving himself up he managed to pull the 6 ft 3 girl down onto the floor, maneuvering them in such a way that Jamie was on top of her, straddling her body and pinning her head between his two muscular arms.

“Cheater.” Brienne growled, sounding annoyed. Jamie couldn’t help but smirk; thinking how strangely adorable it was that the girl could still sound so annoyed while looking so embarrassed.

“Well we’re not in proper uniform; ergo this isn’t a proper match and that means that I don’t have to play fair.” The blond male retorted flippantly, one hand trailing down to snag the elastics of her shorts and underwear, causing the girl’s breath to hitch and her abdominal muscles to tense.

They’ve done this a few times before, never going all the way but they always came so close before one of them chickened out. The sexual tension between the two of them was so thick someone could have probably cut a slice out of it with a butter knife.

Brienne’s face was the picture of defiant and challenging, her eyes blazing as if daring Jamie to finish what he started. Jamie, being a Lannister after all was never one to back out of a challenge. It wasn’t long before he decided to hell with it; pulling the girl’s shorts and underwear down in one fell swoop; eliciting a curse and an embarrassed sounding squawk.

“What are you-?!” Brienne cried out, only to be cut off by the captain of the fencing team when his fingers started ghosting up and down her legs; the look on his face predatory. The blond girl couldn’t help the heat that started to pool low in her gut at the look. She might not have been too fond of Jamie but goddamn was that man handsome; she could feel herself getting wet when Jamie placed teasing, feather light kisses on her exposed thighs; the muscles quivering at the gentle, almost ticklish caresses.

“I’m going to help you relieve all that pent up anger.” Jamie retorted before two of his fingers managed to slip easily into Brienne, causing the girl to give out a choked out moan at the feel.

Brienne was sure that her blush spread all the way from the roots of her hair down to her stomach as Jamie continued to kiss up her thighs, getting closer and closer to where his fingers were working diligently inside of her; the pace languid as he shifted between rhythms, twisting and widening her.

“More.” Brienne found herself saying, her voice a mixture of flustered and frustrated. Whatever Jamie was doing, it felt good but it wasn’t enough. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge; instinctively tightened around Jamie’s prodding fingers but the stimulation just wasn’t enough. Obliging to her request, Jamie added a third finger into the mix and was rewarded with a soft, short, keening moan as Brienne relayed her frustration at his slow pace. Figuring that he had tortured the girl enough, Jamie started to pick up the pace and soon he was pumping his fingers quickly in and out of her tight, wet, heat.

Jamie moved his mouth up to join his fingers in their quest; sucking and teasing her clit in an effort to speed up her release. Brienne’s hands found their way into Jamie’s hair, tugging sharply every so often and digging her nails into Jamie’s scalp when the older male crooked his fingers just right or when he gave her a particularly hard suck. The blond girl had wrapped her toned legs around his ears, blocking out all sounds, save for the one he could feel vibrating through both of their bodies.

Brienne was so close; she couldn’t stop writhing and bucking beneath Jamie even if she tried. The older male pulled his fingers out of her, eliciting a whine at the sudden lost of contact before a wrecked sounding moan tore past her lips when instead, Jamie replaced them with his mouth, letting his tongue lap at her greedily; his slick fingers moving up to replace the attention he’d previously been giving to her clit.

 

“Fucking hell!” she gasped out, the muscles of her stomach quivering as Jamie rolled her clit expertly between his fingers before flicking it rapidly. He felt her tense before she came; her muscles going slack as she lie panting on the soft blue mat.

“Feeling better?” Jamie asked with a self-satisfied smirk, getting a punch in the kidneys for his trouble.

End


End file.
